


Don't Go Falling in Love

by onArete



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2taakitz2week, Day 1, F/M, Fashion Disasters, M/M, Taakitz Week, Taakitz Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onArete/pseuds/onArete
Summary: It's hard to be on time for family dinner, especially when there's nothing to wear.





	Don't Go Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Taakitz Week 2018! Based on the prompt "Fashion Disasters."

“That’s it, we’re not going.”  Another blouse flies onto the bed.  Kravitz sets his earrings down, picks up the shirt.

 

“Love?”

 

“What?” snaps Taako, emerging from the bathroom.  He’s wearing a leather skirt and exactly one sock.  He’s adorable, but Kravitz knows it isn’t the time to say so.

 

He doesn’t comment on how unprepared they are, especially with dinner in less than an hour.  It’s an important meal. It’s an important night. “So are we sticking with black as a neutral?”

 

Taako sighs dramatically, flops down onto their bed.  “I’ve got nothing to weaaaaaaar.”

 

Kravitz smiles at him, opens the closet door.  It’s a mess, but it’s half his fault, so he can’t complain.  He steps over a set of glittery heels and a cowled robe. Not a single item of clothing is still on its hanger to suggest to Taako.

 

“It’s hopeless,” his boyfriend says from their bedroom.  “Maybe we shouldn’t go.”

 

Oh.

 

Kravitz leaves the closet, joins Taako on the bed.  The elf stares determinately at the ceiling, but takes his hand when offered.

 

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to, love,” he says.  (He says but he also knows that Taako needs to be there.) “Lup did mention a turkey, though?”

 

He sits with a groan, buries his face into Kravitz’s shoulder.  “Fine,” he mumbles. “But I’ve got nothing to wear.”

 

“You could always go like this,” Kravitz suggests.

 

Taako laughs.  “I’m sure you’d like that, eh, bone boy?”

 

He’s definitely not blushing.  “Or...”

 

“We could stay here and watch reruns of Fantasy Say Yes to the Dress?”

 

“I was going to say, we’re already huge disasters--”

 

“ _Gay_ disasters,” Taako clarifies.

 

“-- so we may as well look the role.”

 

His fake gasp is big, but his grin is bigger.  “And ruin my brand?”

 

“I have it on good authority that you look wonderful no matter what you’re wearing.”

 

Taako preens.  “I mean, Lulu and Barold already got the grunge couple thing down.  Let’s just...”

 

“Wear the gayest things in our closet at the same time and rock them anyway?”

 

He beams, kisses him on the cheek.  “I knew I liked you for a reason, Krav.”

 

Taako’s on his lap, now, and shows no inclination of getting up.  Kravitz doesn’t want his off, either, but they’re going to need time if they’re going to be the best gayly dressed couple at family dinner.

 

He scoots him over gently.

 

“C’mon, I want to figure out how to wear a rainbow flag as a cowled robe.”

 

Taako gets up, and together they tug an entire bin of pride-related clothing into the bedroom.  

 

“Out of the closet,” he sing-songs as they manage to get it onto the bed, and Kravitz laughs.  

 

“I knew you were going to use that pun.”

 

“Damn straight!”

 

“Well, damn gay, technically--”

 

Taako cuts him off with a kiss.  “Stop being so gay, babe, it’s distracting.”

 

“Sorry,” Kravitz says, but it’s not really an apology because he immediately kisses Taako again.  “Hate to tell you, but I’m a little bit gay.”

 

Taako gasps overdramatically, throws an oversize t-shirt (that reads “Gay for that a** in rainbow print) at him.  “You better dress the part, then.)

 

He laughs, throws the t-shirt back.  “I got something for this..” he’s halfway hunched over into the bin, digging through a couple dozen flags (Lup and Barry always lost theirs, so they had spares for them, and they’d only found a few good ace flags and Lucretia couldn’t be trusted to show up without one--) and pins and bow ties.  Kravitz straightens in triumph, holding a rainbow-patterned button-up.

 

“Oh my god,” Taako cackles.  “That's amazing. That’s amazing!  Please tell me you’ve got a rainbow suit!”

 

“I was just going to wear a black one--”

 

“C’mon, babe, I’m the best transmutation wizard, like, _ever_.  I can transmute my man a rainbow suit.”

 

And he does just that.

 

Kravitz is standing there resplendent in a full rainbow suit and bowtie, trying to tie on a flag like a cape while waiting for Taako to choose an outfit.

 

Even with the more limited choice of options, the elf still takes his time.  He finally decides on a rainbow skirt and a shirt that reads “Don’t Flirt With Death, He’s Taken” in blocky, colorful print.  Plus, of course, accessories.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Dinner’s already started by the time they get there.  They’ll be fashionably-- or unfashionably-- late.

 

Taako looks amazing, because he alwasy does, and he wears rainbows like there’s nothing he’d rather be in.  Kravitz is admittably more uncomfortable, because he’s used to wearing black and white and nothing else. But he wants Taako to reconnect to Lucretia, and if wearing a rainbow suit will help him, then Raven Queen damn him if he won’t do it.

 

The rest of the Seven Birds-- plus Angus and Ren and Merle’s kids and Carey and Killian and Avi and a few other people Kravitz should probably know-- gape up at them in shock when they walk into the dining room.  It’s the first meal that both Taako and Lucretia have gone to since Story and Song, and her expression in particular is priceless.

 

Magnus breaks the silence.  “I want a rainbow suit!”

 

Taako shrugs, taking his seat.  “I charge.”

 

“I want a free rainbow suit!”

 

Kravitz sits amid the laughter, as Magnus ribs Taako and Taako keeps upping his price.

 

Lup elbows him.  “You really love him, don’t you?”

 

“Um, yes?” says Kravitz, but she’s looking at Taako who’s produced a pin that makes rainbow fireworks.

 

“You wore colors for him,” she says.  “And let me tell you, the Taako I know-- knew-- would never have left the house without spending at least another hour on his hair.  He’s comfortable enough around you to let his guard down.”

 

“I’m right here, Lulu,” shouts Taako.  “Stop psychoanalyzing me.”

 

She shrugs, leans up against Barry.  “You’re just mad ‘cause you fell in love, you sap.”

 

Taako flips his braid over his shoulder, grins at her.  “Damn fuckin’ right I did.”

 

And he pulls Kravitz into a kiss.

  
  
  
  



End file.
